


Just Kisses

by taiyou_nii_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, John kinda Knows, M/M, Might be humor?, Oblivious Sam and Dean, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean kissing, Short Chapters, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage Kissing, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_nii_chan/pseuds/taiyou_nii_chan
Summary: Sam and Dean don't understand what's the fuss. They're just kisses, right?Short chapters of Sam and Dean living their life as usual, except for the fact that they like to kiss on the mouth from time to time, even though they know it's not something siblings usually do. But they like it and it's never been a big deal for them, just a way to show affection. They're brothers, it's all cool. It's not like it might develop into something else eventually, right?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to picture the boys living their life as usual, but kissing eveytime they felt like it, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. So here it is. It's gonna be short, I'll try to capture all the little pieces that are turning around in my head for this paritcular story. There's mentions of weecest. If you're okay with it, please enjoy and let me know anything you'd like to!

It had started when they were very young, when little Dean was giggling at the chubby baby Sam smiling and squealing and laughing on his lap and his arms. Sam kept stretching his short arms and little hands towards him, asking for kisses, as his mom had said. Apparently, Sam loved asking for kisses and the whole family loved giving them to him, but it was when he got them from Dean when he went the happiest, giggling and flailing whenever his big brother leaned down and kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, all over his soft cute face, and Dean also loved it, feeling like he’d do anything it took to keep Sammy giggling like that forever.

Maybe because of that Dean had felt so frustrated when the big tragedy of losing their mom and hitting the road with dad on his revenge crusade had changed their lives forever. And maybe because of that Dean didn’t care Sammy never grew out of how much he liked getting kissed by his big brother. Dean didn’t either. When he looked at little Sammy sitting down with what remained of only his toys or reading or smiling at him, an overwhelming endearment took over him and he couldn’t resist the desire of kissing him all over. He just went straight to wherever he was, grabbed his cute little chubby face and started dropping kisses everywhere: forehead, cheeks, nose, even a few on the mouth. And Sam would immediately giggle and let himself be, enjoying his big brother’s attentions.

Somehow along the way Dean realized he really liked kissing Sam on the mouth. The first time he did it he hadn’t even noticed, Sam was just sitting there, listening to him talk, watching him with adoring eyes and suddenly he was smiling wide, dimples and all, and Dean just felt he had to put his mouth there, on that smile. He just couldn’t help it, his baby brother was too adorable, so he just pressed his lips on Sammy’s mouth and the way Sam giggled when he moved away just made him like it more. Sam’s mouth was always soft, pink and cute. It was warm and tasted sweet; sometimes of milk, sometimes of candy, sometimes it just tasted like Sam. And on top of that, he could feel the way Sam smiled when he kissed him on the mouth. He loved that, he loved that feeling. Seeing Sam smile was soothing and magical, but feeling him smile against his mouth was something else. Therefore, despite Sam already getting to be 10 and Dean 14, they still kissed on the mouth from time to time. And they didn't intend to stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There are still some short chapters coming but please let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John might be a little concerned.

At the beginning, John didn’t have a problem with it. He remembered how Mary had smiled over Dean smothering baby Sam with his kisses, and he had felt warm and happy. Besides, they were kids, they spent most of their time alone, just with the company of each other and they relied on it to feel a little bit of love and care, which he grudgingly couldn’t be there all the time to provide. John knew how protective Dean was of Sammy, he actually encouraged it, since they would need it to survive the hard life they had ahead. So, whenever he came back from a hunt to find them tangled in each other, on the bed or the couch, he smiled a little, relieved. He also smiled when they held hands, when Sammy wouldn’t separate an inch from Dean, when they said sweet caring words to each other. And he smiled too when they kissed each other, of course. Because John hadn’t actually given it much though until a certain night he came back home and had to find teenager Dean holding little Sam on his lap and kissing his mouth. Little Sammy had wrapped his skinny arms around Dean’s neck and when Dean _finally_ broke the kiss to look at him, grinning, Sammy smiled too while looking into his big brother’s eyes a moment before Dean leaned close again to kiss him one more time.

That was the first time the sight made him feel just a little bit concerned. It wasn’t new, he had seen them do it a lot of times when they were younger. They would kiss randomly in the backseat of the car, or when watching TV together, or when seating together in a booth of some diner, eating their breakfast while John did research. Anytime was good for his boys to suddenly kiss each other; sometimes it even seemed they did it out of an unconscious reflex. And John honestly never had a problem with it before, but… there was something different in it now that they were older. And somehow, John kind of unconsciously pictured them doing this when they were even older and he had to quickly shake the idea out of his head.

Therefore, John though that, yeah, maybe it was time to tell the boys they should grow out of that. They were old enough already to sleep in separate beds too, it was just part of growing up, he should just add that detail...

However… he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew he hadn’t been the most caring father all these years, being absent most of the time, and he knew he couldn’t afford to be soft with his boys for their own good… so he felt like taking away the only little bit of affection they could get from someone close to them was unfair and beyond cruel.

So he just… didn’t. He let them keep it up. Maybe just for a little longer, he told himself. After all, they might grow out of it by themselves, right? Dean was starting to be more interested in girls and Sam would be a teenager in a few years. Even if Sam remained clingy for a little longer, teenager Sam should definitely grow out of it, right? Teenagers were known for hating public love demonstrations. He should wait, it was going to be okay, he told himself.

But even though, as expected in the years coming, Dean started spending more time with girls and Sammy started showing signs of the inevitable adolescence he was entering, the one thing that didn’t seem to change were the _damned_ kisses on the mouth.

Sure, Dean flirted with girls everywhere they stopped by and went out on dates as often as he could, and John had to make sure to tell him to use protection for the first time; and of course, Sammy started being moody and rebellious and complaining about everything, asking reasons for everything they did. And yes, Sammy also stopped clinging to Dean as much as he did when he was a kid. But even with all of that, they still kissed on the mouth once or twice, as random and natural as usual. As if they were doing something that was already part of them, just like they would bicker or argue, or laugh and joke together.

The same way Dean would pat Sammy’s head or slap him teasingly behind the neck, or as natural as Sammy would push a laughing Dean away when he was annoying him or nag him to make room for him on the couch, pushing him with his feet. That same natural way, Dean would sometimes just walk past Sammy doing homework on the table and stop behind him to lean down over his face, looking for his mouth, and Sam would just lift his face to meet Dean’s lips. And just like that, they would kiss for a few seconds before breaking apart without another word and continue with their routines. Dean would tease Sam about being a nerd and Sam would answer annoyed that he was an idiot and a jerk, and everything would carry on as if they were just a couple of normal siblings. Which they pretty much were, right? Except for the kissing thing.

And the thing was that, when they were young and they happened to kiss in front of everybody in a public cafeteria or a store or even while walking the streets, although some people might have found it unusual, most of them thought it was adorable. Brothers weren’t known for being affectionate with each other so it was cute and refreshing to see a couple of kids that still enjoyed hugging or kissing. But just as it had made John uncomfortable when he noticed it the first time, the rest of the people around them started noticing more how weird it was for a couple of brothers to act that way, considering their ages.

And to add on John’s eternal discomfort, nor Sam nor Dean seemed to understand what was the big deal and both were a little oblivious to whatever the rest of the world around them might think. Not even when someone pointed it out to them or asked them why they did it. They would just shrug and frown and say stuff like. “He’s my brother. It’s just a kiss.” as if that answered everything.

John wondered if letting them grow out of it by themselves might not have been the wisest decision. But when he allowed himself to think about it a little more into detail he couldn’t help feeling it might have been all the same, even if he had tried to make them stop. There was something in the way they reacted when Bobby or anyone else told them it was weird. Sometimes they would frown, confused, sometimes they would snort, amused. As if the ones acting weird were _actually_ the people around them. As if there was something the rest of them didn’t understand and only the two of them could see that meant doing what they were doing was the most natural thing in the world. And that made John feel that maybe it wasn’t entirely his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know if you enjoyed it in a comment, it makes me truly happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the girls Dean dated would never like to admit they wanted him to treat them like he treated his little brother.

Although it didn’t seem to specially bother them, naturally, the Winchester brothers kissing was also a weird thing at school, no matter which one they went to. But, as they were already used to do, they just shrugged it off and ignored the stares or hushed comments behind them. They were just kisses, no big deal at all, right?

Still, even when most kids at school didn’t understand why handsome, charismatic, cool and almost eighteen years old Dean Winchester would still want to put his mouth anywhere near his dorky nerdy little brother, that didn’t stop him from being popular among the girls. He was handsome and charming, and some of them even thought the brother complex thing was cute. The way he smiled and spoke to his little brother, his bright eyes and loud laughter when they talked and how he happily greeted him whenever they met anywhere at school was a great part of his charm. For most of them it meant that behind his façade of ‘smooth bad boy’ there was a caring, protective big brother that could be warm and sweet, and girls couldn’t help swooning at the thought.

What they didn’t know, however, was that those things were solely reserved for said little brother and, unfortunately, they only got to realize it when they had to witness it firsthand. Like the few times Dean would have to explain Sam why they couldn’t go back home together while his date of the day was waiting for him.

“You said we’d watch a movie tonight.” Sam had pouted, his little hand grabbing tighter the shoulder strap of his backpack.

“I know, I’ll be back early, I promise.” Dean smiled at Sam, and the girl behind them, waiting, thought he sounded a little apologetic. It was cute, yes, but he had no reason to be apologizing so much, right?

Sam’s bottom lip went out even more, deepening his pout, but he didn’t complain anymore and Dean took it as his cue to leave. He grinned and ruffled his little brother’s hair with his hand. He crouched down a little to be at Sam’s height and try and meet his eyes.

“Hey, I’ll be there on time, trust me, okay?” He reassured Sam again and the little brother finally nodded. Then, Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. “That’s my Sammy.” He mumbled, smiling, and kissed him again. And again. And a couple of more times before finally moving away, bumping Sammy’s shoulder with his fist, grinning.

Dean went towards his girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, telling her they could leave.

“He still lets you do that? In public?” She asked, amused and a little weirded out.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled nonchalantly. “I mean, he gets a little flustered and blushes sometimes, it’s really cute. But they’re just kisses. He doesn’t mind.”

“Well, it’s nice, I guess? My little brother won’t let me get near him anymore and when I force a hug or a pat on him, he always fakes puking.” She laughed. Dean snorted too.

“Yeah, well, Sammy’s a little annoying too sometimes.” He smiled fondly. Then he turned and kissed the girl on her cheek to mumble on her ear. “Besides, maybe your little brother is just embarrassed his big sister is so pretty and it makes him nervous.”

The girl laughed with him at the absurdity of his joke and he kissed her cheek again, promising a nice date.

When Dean brought her back to her house he kissed her on the mouth as a goodbye once. Just once and then he left. He hadn’t mentioned anything about it, but she had seen him checking his watch from time to time. She noticed he hadn’t lingered the way he had with his little brother. He also had never used the soft, adoring voice she had heard him use when he was reassuring Sam he was coming back on time. And although the kiss had been hot, nice and pleasant, she noticed he hadn’t leaned forward to do it again and again, as if he really didn’t want to stop kissing her, as if he wanted to spend the rest of the night with her. Like he had done with Sam. That was something she had been expecting, to be honest. She couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Another short chapter I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For most people it was easier to believe they were a couple than believing they were brothers.

Sam knew people thought the guy that picked him up at school every afternoon was his boyfriend. They had no idea he was his big brother. It was Dean’s fault because he insisted on greeting him with a kiss on the lips. Every time he appeared on the car, he would grin at him from the driver’s seat, say “Hey, Sammy” and after Sam answered with his own “Hey”, he knew what Dean’s arm resting over the window and his easy going smile meant. Of course, Sam would immediately go with it, as it was natural, leaning down over to reach the driver’s window and Dean was already closing his eyes and bringing his face up when Sammy brought his face down on him to kiss him.

Sam would try to make it quick, just a peck, just pressing their lips together for a moment, but Dean, being a big brother, he was an expert on annoying his little brother just for the fun of it, so when he felt Sam wanted to move away, he would grunt a “nuh-uh” sound and bring a hand behind Sam’s head, forcing him to continue the kiss, even when Sam made his own complaining noises. Still, in the end, Sam didn’t really care either about what his classmates thought and it did feel good, so he sighed and let himself be. He let Dean shift his face a little to make their lips brush and caress properly before breaking the kiss for a second just to do it again. And again. A couple of times more before Sam made an annoyed sound and Dean would grin on the kiss before finally moving away, faking an exaggerated sound of smacking lips. Sam would always roll his eyes at Dean’s snickering and the silly grin on his face. He would never admit it made him want to smile too.

Therefore, of course after that whole show, everyone thought that Dean was Sam’s boyfriend. He didn’t bother correcting them until someone actually asked him. They would always react the same way: surprised, weirded out or disbelieving. Sometimes all of those together. Sam didn’t really care, he was already used to be the freak and he still didn’t understand why people made such a big deal of a few kisses on the mouth. It’s not like Dean was a girl or a potential love interest. He was his big brother, nothing came out of sharing a few kisses with him, it was just a way of showing affection, a greeting, nothing special.

Something that did annoy him, though, was people thinking Dean was being unfaithful to him whenever they saw him around town, making out with the girl of the month. Some of them tried to tell him, some of them whispered with pity on their expressions, some of them of course mocked him and Sam wanted to punch his stupid big brother every time.

“I’m just saying!” Sam complained while brushing his teeth, trying to ignore Dean’s amused laughter. “If you were a little bit more discreet with your girlfriends I wouldn’t be having these problems.”

None of them thought for a second the solution might be to stop kissing in public. That was out of the question.

Dean laughed out loud, while putting his leather jacked on, ready to go meet with his date of the night, but he went towards Sam, who was just finishing rinsing his mouth, spitting on the sink.

“What? Are you saying you want me to be faithful to you Sammy?” He teased his baby brother. “I could do it you know, I’d be a great boyfriend, you’d just have to ask and I’d be only yours.”

“Ugh, shut the hell up, jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed, wiping his face with a towel. “Go away already.”

Dean grinned wide and happy, and he grabbed Sam’s face, trying to bring him close for a kiss. Sam tried to push him away and they grunted and struggled a little until Sam finally gave up and let his big brother grab his face and press a long, noisy playful kiss on his mouth. He pushed him away angrily and hit him when he heard him laughing.

“Don’t worry, Sammy, you’re my only baby brother, okay? I’m faithful to you.” Dean teased him again and Sam pushed him, groaning annoyed.

“Get the hell out of here already, asshole.”

He could hear Dean’s laughter even when he was out of the motel room and Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He had a feeling he’d never get rid of the “boyfriend” gossip on his back as long as Dean kept coming to pick him up at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Comments are very welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries a completely normal, completely brotherly new something with Sam.

Sam wasn’t short anymore and Dean didn’t have to crouch or lean down to kiss him. Now they were pretty close to the same height. Sam started being easier to kiss but, ironically, the frequency of the kisses had descent a little. Now that he was 17, Sam was all about his rebellious phase with dad, —with everything, really— and the three of them spent most of their time bickering and arguing. It annoyed Dean endlessly because sometimes he wanted to get a few kisses from his little brother but he was too busy being a bitch about everything to be in the mood for it.

The few moments of peace, though, those were truly appreciated and very welcomed. So, most kisses had been being saved for those moments. It was during one of those when Dean tried French-kissing Sam for the first time.

They were sitting on the couch of the current motel room, watching a movie, waiting to have news from John. They had just been bickering about what movie to watch and about Sam taking too much space on the couch now that his legs were so frigging long. Dean had hit Sam on the back of his head, calling him bitchy Sasquatch and Sam had pushed Dean away, calling him stupid jerk before they finally settled. The movie was funny and just a few minutes into it, they were laughing, relaxed and in a good mood. That always made them feel like kissing so they just did.

Only this time nor Dean nor Sam moved away immediately after a few seconds of chaste lip contact. They lingered for a few more seconds until Sam opened his eyes and moved away a little to find Dean also staring at him. There was a mutual agreement there, both of them feeling there was no reason to stop when they were both feeling good, so they just went back to press their mouths together. Then they shifted closer, getting a little more comfortable, lips moving in a different angle. Dean bit softly into Sam’s bottom lip, testing his little brother’s reaction. Sam’s breath got caught on his throat and he kind of shifted closer, and that was all the encouragement Dean needed.

Without thinking much about it, he traced his tongue over Sam’s lips. And the same way, without really thinking about it, Sam opened his mouth and let Dean push his tongue inside his mouth. It felt good. Wet, soft and warm. Sam made a soft, surprised sound but he didn’t move away. He let his big brother poke a little inside his mouth with his tongue and gasped when Dean broke the kiss, moving away to look at him on the eyes.

They stared at each other for a second, both of them panting a little, Sam with big bright eyes and Dean smiled at him, that playful teasing grin that showed his teeth while he put his tongue under them, and wiggled his eyebrows while nodding a little. A silent “Good, right?” was reflected on his expression. It took Sam just a moment to nod too. Dean’s smile grew wider and then he leaned forward to kiss him again. This time Sam opened his mouth immediately and Dean made an appreciative sound. He brought a hand behind Sam’s head, tangling his fingers into that stupid mane of long brunette hair, and grabbed him properly to bring him closer, sinking his tongue deeper, carefully licking inside his baby brother’s mouth. Sam made a sound, something Dean understood as a mix between pleasant surprise and confusion. It was adorable and Dean couldn’t stop himself from pushing even closer against Sam. But the best feeling came when Sam also pushed against him, enthusiastic and willing, muffled breath quickening, and Dean wouldn’t have wanted to stop any soon except for the fact that they both needed to breathe.

There was a loud sound of lips breaking apart and they were both panting loudly, Sam’s eyes were open big and his pupils blown, telling Dean he had been feeling good, sending a surge of pride all over his body. He smiled again, goofy and easygoing and if Sam hadn’t been so busy trying to regain his breath, he would have rolled his eyes at him. Instead, he blushed and moved away, almost making Dean’s heart burst over so much cuteness. Sam cleared his throat and wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand. Dean kept grinning until Sam finally spoke.

“Dude, what the hell was that for?” He asked and didn’t sound as annoyed as he thought he would. Dean suppressed a bigger grin; he really had the cutest baby brother. Instead, he shrugged and leaned back on the couch, casually, showing the intention of resuming watching the movie.

“Dunno. Just felt like it. Nothing new, just doing something that feels good, right?” Dean answered, using the same logic over all the other kisses they had shared since forever. Sam didn’t answer for a long pause, and then he finally nodded.

There was a long moment in which both of them pretended to watch the movie and not think about what had just happened until the loud noise of Dad’s car stopping on the parking lot in front of the motel broke it. They couldn’t decide if they were relieved or disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think in a comment, I apprecciate it so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's first experience with an actual girlfriend.

The first actual girlfriend Sam had was during one of those few times they stayed in the same place long enough for him to actually get to know some people, make a few friends and get to bond with someone properly. Sam wasn’t like Dean, he didn’t really like forming connections with people he knew would disappear from his life in a few weeks. So even when there had already been a few girls in other towns that seemed blatantly interested in him, he preferred to keep to himself, go unnoticed and not get too close to anyone, which gave him the reputation of the shy, nerdy boy everywhere they went, something for which Dean would eternally tease him.

This time it was different, though, and Sam decided it was just fair he would give himself the chance to have something nice, even when he knew it would be over soon when dad came back to get them and take them to the next city or town. Dean also encouraged it —after he forced him to talk about it—, so Sam finally asked a girl called Rosy out on a date. She was smart and charming, the type of person that would make him laugh with her jokes. Those were the first traits that had made Sam like her. On top of that, she was really pretty and fun to be around, so Sam had a little bit of a big crush on her and was really happy when she reciprocated.

Dean had helped him choose his outfit for the date while endlessly teasing him and giving him dozens of annoying ‘tips’ for the date to go right, and Sam tried to resist the urge of punching him to make him stop. Dean kept cooing at him, mumbling things like “my baby’s grown” and embarrassing stuff like that, so Sam wanted to strangle him so he would shut up. Dean drove him to Rosy’s house, but he didn’t want Dean to be there when he picked her up, so he asked Dean to drop him a little far so he could walk from there. It took some convincing but Dean finally agreed.

“Wait. Kiss for good luck.” Dean had said, grinning amusedly right before Sam got out of the car. Sam frowned at him but Dean’s smirk grew wider. “C’mon.” He insisted and Sam complained for a moment but Dean pushed it so much he finally gave in. “C’mere.” Dean said, grabbing behind Sam’s head to pull him toward his face and press his mouth over his baby brother’s. Sam let himself be, as usual, slowly caressing Dean’s soft lips too, sharing the kiss.

But Sam didn’t expect Dean to take so much time on the kiss, even pushing his tongue inside Sam’s mouth. He sighed without noticing, shivering at the soft and pleasant feeling. He’d never say it out loud, but Dean was an amazing kisser. It always felt really good so he let himself feel the tingling weird butterflies on his stomach, enjoying the kiss and rubbing his tongue with Dean’s for a few more wet, heated seconds before noticing he was getting too lost in it and he still had to walk to Rosy’s house.

He made a sound to try to tell Dean to stop and push him away, but Dean mistook the sound for a sign of enthusiasm and he answered with a groan, bringing his other hand to Sam’s face too, grabbing it and shifting his mouth to deepen the kiss. Sam felt a shiver run over his body when Dean’s stubble brushed on his face. He panted and his heartbeat increased at the feeling of both of his big brother’s hands holding his head to lead the kiss, which already had them both panting and moving closer to each other. Luckily, Sam wasn’t too far gone yet to forget he had to go meet his date, so he tried again, this time pushing strongly at Dean’s shoulders, making sure the groan that came out of his mouth this time expressed the proper discomfort so it wouldn’t be mistaken again.

Dean finally broke the kiss this time, an embarrassing but hot wet sound was heard loud and clear inside the car when their lips separated and Sam could feel the wetness all over his mouth. They were both panting and when Sam looked at his big brother’s green eyes, he noticed them focused on his mouth. Sam blushed, growing self-conscious, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. That seemed to take Dean’s attention back to Sam’s eyes and he smirked. The usual, familiar goofy grin Sam was so used to.

“Hey, you should be grateful I’m letting you practice with the best.” Dean winked and Sam wanted to sigh, relieved at the familiar things. Instead, he rolled his eyes and pushed Dean’s shoulder.

“You wish, dude. It’s your fault if I’m late.” Sam answered while finally getting out of the car. When he was walking away, Dean threw in some comment about using protection and he yelled back at him to shut up. He heard him laughing when he left.

The date with Rosy was better than what Sam had expected. She was really fun to be around and they had a lot in common, so they ended up having a really good time.

But… when they found some private place to sit down and make out Sam found himself strangely disappointed.

Kissing Rosy… didn’t feel as good as he had thought it would. And he really couldn’t tell why, she wasn’t a bad kisser, he could tell she had experience but... He didn’t really understand, but there was something about it all… something that didn’t feel that good. Maybe it was the taste of the lipstick on her mouth, or the faint smell of her flowery perfume. Or maybe it was her small, delicate and soft hands, barely managing to cover his cheeks, lacking any strength to hold him. Or perhaps the way he could perfectly feel the extremely soft skin of her chin when it rubbed against his face, instead of-…

Sam was a little confused when he found himself noticing the absence of the scratchy, prickly feeling of unshaved skin, stubble rubbing pleasantly against his face.

Of course that shouldn’t be there, Rosy was a pretty and delicate lady. He should be appreciating those sweet and delicate details. He tried to.

Sam tried to better focus on touching and caressing instead of kissing. They made out for a long time, going as far as they could before Rosy’s curfew time came. And it felt good. It all had felt good.

Except for the kissing. That was the only thing Sam hadn’t actually enjoyed. He didn’t really want to think about it too much, but for some reason, a pair of familiar green eyes staring at his lips kept coming back to his mind.

In the end, dad came back and took them away after a few months, and Sam did feel a little sad when breaking up with Rosy, but there was a part of him that knew it wouldn’t have worked out even if they had stayed. That part had a lot to do with the fact that none of the kisses they ever shared had felt as good as the ones he shared with his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very welcome and they warm my heart! I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries something different and a little bit of drama ensues when Dean finds out.

After the experience with his first girlfriend, Sam did try a few more times on the scarce opportunities he got at staying long enough in the same place. He’d gotten less demanding on that, though, in the aspect of bonding with someone. He started trying to be a little bit more like Dean, letting himself get involved with someone that seemed interested in him without thinking much about it, risking getting emotionally attached and hurt, but not actively trying to do it either. It was hard, he noticed. He had no idea how Dean did it; and he didn’t really like it. He admitted, though, that the short time those little glimpses of a relationship lasted, they felt good and sweet.

Still. There was the same little thing every time. The same ‘but something’s missing’ feeling he had with Rosy. He thought it was because of the lack of time, but he knew in the back of his mind it must be something different, only he couldn’t really grasp it.

Therefore, Sam decided it would be fair to try again, only this time he thought he should try something different, something that he believed might actually help clearing that little confusion, that one thing that was always bothering him.

There was a guy on Sam’s history class that had befriended him the moment he saw him standing before the everyone at the front of the classroom, while being introduced as the new guy. He introduced himself as Peter and Sam quickly noticed he was charismatic, charming and funny. And, even though it was evident he was handsome enough to have admirers, he was nice and friendly to everyone. He had shown Sam around the school the first day they arrived and offered to hang out with him until he got used to everything.

Although Sam wasn’t one for actively socializing with people he would later have to leave behind, he was grateful and accepted out of politeness, but after a few days, he found out Peter was actually a very fun guy to be around. He was handsome too, with long pretty eyelashes, honey colored eyes, a deep voice and a very attractive stubble. He dressed pretty cool, making him look mature and likable, and he had big hands and broad shoulders, something Sam started noticing the rare occasions he found someone like that, because most guys his age had started seeming smaller and thinner than him all the time.

This wasn’t the case with Peter, who easily wrapped an arm around him and clasped a whole hand on Sam’s shoulder from time to time, and Sam found himself suddenly liking his company. He was surprisingly enjoying the time they spent together at school and some ideas started to roll around on his head. He started wondering if the stares and smiles and nonchalant comments Peter gave him from time to time meant what he thought, and if it would be a good idea to give them back. He remembered the little thing he still couldn’t figure out and wondered if this time it might be clearer, if trying something different might help.

Therefore, one afternoon after school, when Peter asked Sam again if he wanted to hang out a little longer before walking back home, Sam didn’t reject him this time. He usually went right back at home but he didn’t think Dean would notice if he went back a little later, he’d probably would be already out with the girl of the week.

They stayed close to the school and Peter took him to a place behind some building, where Sam knew it was known for being private enough to be popular for couples. And when Peter, without much of a preamble had brought a hand to Sam’s cheek and leaned into his space, closing his eyes, Sam let him. He closed his eyes too and tried to get into the feeling of a big hand holding his cheek, non-flavored lips pressing against his mouth and prickly stubble rubbing against his face.

And it was good. At the beginning, at least. Sam noticed this time it was a little better than the previous ones with the lipstick taste or the small, soft, delicate hands. This time, while letting big, rough hands hold his face and less delicate lips caress his mouth, he could feel a little bit of those tingly things on his stomach. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on those feelings but…

After a few moments, he started noticing it wasn’t working either. Yes, it felt good and it was better than the previous times but there it was again… that little something that was lacking. The way in which Peter’s lips moved was different, the feeling of his hands was wrong, the smell of his musk wasn’t the right one, nor the sound of his breathing…

Should he try going a little further? He didn’t really feel like it, but it could be? Maybe with more hands and involved it could work? Or maybe-…?

“Sam?”

A jolt of electricity made him jump immediately the moment he heard the familiar voice and that familiar word being called out just like that. He pushed Peter away in a jerky movement and looked towards where the voice had came from.

There he was, his big brother standing in front of them, staring with wide, shocked eyes.

“D-Dean…” Sam mumbled, also with big surprised eyes. “W-What are you doing here?”

“What-…” Dean’s surprised expression was immediately replaced by an irritated, disapproving frown, his mouth pressing on a tight line. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me? It’s been an hour since you were supposed to be back home.” Dean said, not yelling but his deep voice was loaded with controlled anger. “I thought something happened to you so I came to get you but I had no idea you were…” Dean shut his mouth and swallowed. “Well, _otherwise occupied._ ” He said in a way that made Sam’s stomach tighten.

“Oh shit.” Peter suddenly said. “So they were right… you did have a boyfriend…” He said, looking at Sam, and he looked back, frowning.

“What?” Sam said. “No, he’s my big brother.”

“Your what?” Peter frowned too, confused. Sam didn’t know what Peter had been told but he still remembered the ‘boyfriend comes to pick him up every day’ gossip that he had carried around on every school he went to for the last few years, so he knew what Peter was talking about. “Your _brother_?”

“Yeah, and who the hell are you, huh? You’re-…” Dean started, his voice getting a little louder and a tiny bit aggressive and Sam knew that this was the moment he had to stop everything before it escalated further. Dean took a step towards them and Sam immediately went to him, putting a stopping hand on his chest.

“Dean, stop, let’s go back and-…” Sam spoke to Dean, feeling the way his big brother had puffed his chest out, a clear ‘overprotective big brother ready to fight’ indicator. He wanted to roll his eyes but he remembered it was better if Peter left before anything else happened. “Peter, I’m sorry, you should go.” Sam said, turning his head towards the other boy who seemed now a little intimidated at what he now understood was a menacing aggressive dude with a huge brother complex, and he nodded, quickly walking away. Sam felt Dean’s frustrated huff and when he tried to move forward, Sam pushed his chest back again. “Dean!”

“What the hell was that?!” Dean asked, finally focusing back on Sam. “You know, I had a fucking date tonight but I had to ditch her to come here to look for you just to find you-…” Dean stopped talking for a moment. “You could’ve said something, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam said, honest and straightforward. “I didn’t meant to take so long and I didn’t think you’d notice, I thought you were already on your date.”

Dean scoffed, half indignant snort, half exasperated huff.

“Are you fucking serious? You really think I’d just go out without waiting for you to come back home first?”

Sam looked down, regretful. He hadn’t mean to worry his brother, he really didn’t think he’d notice or that it’d be a big deal.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled this time, his voice a little quieter, without taking his eyes up from the ground. It took only a moment before he heard Dean’s deep sigh and he looked up. His brother had visibly relaxed, he didn’t look upset anymore.

“Just… don’t do that again, all right? Or at least say something first.” Dean grumbled, but Sam noticed the anger in his voice wasn’t genuine anymore.

“All right.” Sam said, nodding. Dean grumbled again and dragged a tired hand down his face, mumbling something that was a mix of exhaustion and angry relief.

“Right, let’s go back.” He said and they walked till the spot where he had parked the Impala. “Get in the car.” He said, gesturing towards it and Sam obeyed. Dean followed him, taking the driver's seat and starting the engine. “You know, if you had said something, I wouldn’t have had to come all the way here just to interrupt you and your… friend.” He said and Sam noticed the different way in which he had bit out the last word.

Sam suddenly felt a small sense of dread that moment. Was this because Peter was a guy? Was Dean reacting this way because… he didn’t approve?

“Are… are you mad?” Sam finally said after a few uncomfortable silent minutes. Dean frowned without looking at him.

“’Course I’m mad, Sam, I was worried something happened to you, you know how-…” Dean started rambling again, but Sam interrupted him.

“No, I mean…” He said, stopping Dean’s complaints. “I mean if… you’re… mad about… _you know.”_ Sam mumbled, trying to sound as casual as possible, but Dean caught the small hesitant doubt, the little tingle of fear on his little brother’s voice. He understood immediately and instantly relaxed his face and looked at Sam with big wide eyes.

“No.” He said, faster than what he meant, unconsciously pushed by his instinct of comforting Sam. His little brother looked at him, surprised and hopeful and Dean cleared his throat, avoiding Sam’s sweet puppy dog eyes. “No, I’m… no.” He said again, calmer but trying to sound serious again. He didn’t want Sam to get the wrong idea, but it wasn’t like he was actually pleased about everything that was going on, nor what had just happened. But Sam still seemed a little nervous, so he tried to sound calm and composed. “No, it’s… It’s cool, Sam, I’m just… surprised. I didn’t know-… well…”

He wasn’t very eloquent but Sam seemed to understand and he relaxed a little, quickly opening his mouth to stop Dean’s struggles with saying something adequate.

“It was… just… just wanted to try it.” Sam mumbled in a low voice, shrugging.

“Oh.” Dean said and Sam knew he understood. Years and years of knowing each other like the palm of their hands meant they didn’t need a lot of words most of the time. “Okay. Fine. Good, I mean, that’s great.”

Sam looked at Dean and his big brother glanced towards him for a moment, which was all Sam needed to relax. Dean wasn’t mad at him, luckily. Still, he didn’t seem really comfortable either.

There was a pause between them, a long moment of silence and Sam couldn’t help snickering while remembering Peter’s confused and scared faces when Dean had shown up.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. He just asked me to hang out a little longer and I… well, I wasn’t planning on staying so long, but then he-…” Sam had started explaining, trying to tell Dean a little bit of his experience, as he usually did with the girls. Dean was always eager to hear about it, he even asked for details which Sam wasn’t as shameless as his big brother to share, but before he could go on with how funny Peter’s scared expression when he arrived was, Dean interrupeted him.

“Sam.” He said, his voice steady but lacking Sam’s good mood. “I don’t wanna hear it.” He said.

And just those few words, Sam felt they hit a little hard. He shut his mouth immediately and his stomach was filled with dread again. Was Dean disgusted? Uncomfortable? He always thought about his brother like someone who was pretty open minded towards sexuality, but… was this different? He swallowed, unable to control the innate desire of pleasing his big brother, of not making him upset or disappointed, and nodded obediently.

“Okay.” He said, quietly. The rest of the trip was silent and that same night John came to get them and take them to the next place where he had found a lead for a hunt.

A few days went by and the incident seemed to have been forgotten, but Sam had noticed Dean’s behavior was a little strange. He wasn’t being mean or rough with him, but he seemed privately upset. He didn’t joke or tease him as much and he looked like he was sulking most of the time, which Sam couldn’t figure out why at all. And most importantly… he had been completely avoiding kissing him. Not even hello or a good morning or good night peck. Nothing.

Sam had started to get frustrated and he wanted to ask a few times, but sensing his intentions, Dean avoided him, which made Sam even more upset. It had to be because of what had happened with Peter, but Sam couldn’t understand why. Dean had seemed sincere when he had said he wasn’t mad at him for being with a guy, but the way he was acting was so confusing.

It went on for a few more days but right when Sam felt he was just this close to snapping at him, Dean finally brought it up one night, completely out of the blue. They were alone at the motel room, Sam trying to watch a movie sitting on the couch, and Dean came and dropped himself next to him with a beer on his hand.

“So um… how was it?” Dean had said without preamble, without previous explanation. Nothing. He just blurted out the words as if Sam would immediately know what the hell he was talking about, like someone would do when something had been swirling around in his head the whole time and forgot that not everyone around them knew what they were thinking about.

“What?” Sam had said, frowning, completely and utterly confused. Dean frowned back and shrugged casually, as if Sam was the one in the wrong for not immediately knowing what he meant.

“The kid from the other day.” He said with an ‘obviously’ expression on his face, shrugging. “How was it?”

Sam was left dumbfounded for a moment. He really didn’t expect Dean to bring _that_ up out of the blue, he thought it was a dead subject, but he was specially speechless because after Dean’s reaction the first time, he had never expected to have him asking _that_ question about what had happened.

“I thought we weren’t gonna talk about that, Dean.” Sam said, still a little astonished. Dean frowned again and Sam didn’t understood how he could look that confused.

“Why not?” He said, innocently and honestly puzzled. Sam snorted, disbelieving and a little exasperated and Dean’s frown deepened at it. Sam blinked rapidly a few times, turning towards Dean with an annoyed smile.

“Well, I remember you seemed... pretty uncomfortable about it last time.” Sam said, making big gestures with his eyes and face, showing how absurd Dean’s question was. Dean turned a little towards him, still frowning.

“What?” He said, shrugging. “No, why would I be?”

“Well.” Sam laughed, still skeptical. “You were kinda snappy when you told me you didn’t want to hear it so-…”

“That’s because you didn’t tell me anything about this guy before!” Dean immediately blurted, his voice getting a little louder and Sam was surprised again at his sudden sour mood. “Finding you like that didn’t make me the happiest big brother ever, you know? When were you going to tell me you were dating this guy? He should have come to ask for my permission first before touching my baby brother and I would have-…”

“Dean! Calm down, I’m wasn't dating him!” Dean stopped for a moment at Sam’s words but before he asked more about it, Sam continued, angry and resentful. “And I wanted to tell you the day you found me but you snapped, told me you didn’t want to hear it and stopped talking to me.” Sam spat, letting his resentfully hurt feeling come out a little. Dean went quiet and the room was filled by both their suddenly loud breathing. Sam looked away, shrugging. “I didn’t want to gross you out or something.”

“What? Sam, what the hell-…” Dean snapped, his face scrunched as if Sam had said something incredibly absurd, but he stopped before continuing. He sighed. He put a hand on his face and sighed again. “Okay.” He said in a softer voice and Sam risked looking back, surprised. Dean’s face seemed relaxed and soft, even a little bit remorseful. “Okay, that was mean. I shouldn’t have said that.” Dean looked at Sam and the little brother avoided his eyes, nervously. “Hey.” Dean called, leaning down and trying to look for Sam’s eyes. When he finally made his little brother look back up at him, he spoke in a sweeter voice. “I’m sorry. I’m not… I’m not uncomfortable or grossed out or anything like that.”

“You’re not?” Sam mumbled in a quite whisper and Dean noticed how small and anxious he seemed, even when he was trying to hide it. He’d never wanted to make his baby brother feel like that.

“No.” He said in the usual sweet big brother voice, immediately shifting closer, looking for Sam’s eyes again. “No, I’m okay with whatever you like, Sammy. I promise.” He said and Sam looked at him again with his doubtful pretty hazel eyes. Dean felt so endeared he couldn’t help bringing his hand to Sam’s messy hair, putting a few loose strands behind his ear. When he felt the sweetness of the familiar gesture, Sam’s body was washed away with relief and he struggled to swallow the dampness that risked showing on his eyes. Dean meant it. “It’s nothing like what you’re thinking, okay?“ Dean reassured him again and Sam felt himself breathing out and smiling. “It’s just...” Dean struggled with what he was trying to say. “You’re my baby brother. And I… I’m not sure if I like… you know, I feel like I need to take care of you and protect you and-… Hey, stop laughing, jackass.”

Sam hadn’t even noticed when his smile had grown wide and happy. He covered it with a hand and tried to contain a snicker when he noticed Dean’s frown had turned into an offended expression. He hurried to regain his composure but he didn’t stop smiling at how Dean hadn’t even noticed he had said some incredibly sweet things, even when he kept claiming he hated chick-flicks.

“Dean, I can take care of myself.” Sam said, smiling softly. “You know that.” He added, trying to reassure his brother who was now adorably pouting, although he didn’t disagree on what Sam said. “And… That was just fooling around, I didn't really like that guy.” Sam said, shrugging. Dean’s gaze flew immediately towards his, his green eyes opened wide. He seemed surprised. Sam smiled and shrugged again. “He was nice and cool but I wasn’t really that interested. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to, you know, kiss a guy.”

A strange expression of relief crossed Dean’s face for a second and he even kind of sighed. Sam tried not to smile because he guessed it must be one of those ‘over-protective big brother’ things. But then, Dean’s expression changed. He seemed to notice something Sam had said and then he frowned, annoyed.

“Oh, so I’m not a guy then.” He said, this time turning completely towards Sam, his whole body language screaming ‘insulted’, complete with his eyes scrunching and his posture tensing. Sam snorted, his eyebrows going up on his face, an incredulous expression all over it.

“What?” He asked, half laughing-half frowning at what Dean had said. His big brother seemed pretty annoyed, shrugging and huffing like an angry kid.

“You say it like it was the first time in your life or something, so I’m guessing that means I don’t count as ‘a guy’ anymore.” He said, staring straight into Sam’s eyes. Sam resisted the urge of rolling his eyes at him, he couldn’t believe what Dean was saying.

“Dean, you’re my brother.” Sam snorted. “Of course it doesn’t count.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a moment, he closed it and swallowed, visibly annoyed. He huffed again, dropping back on the couch and aggressively crossing his arms over his chest. There was silence for a moment.

“Yeah, well.” Dean finally said, unfolding his arms and turning towards Sam, one arm on his leg, the other one fisted on his hip, and he leaned closer, still frowning, displeased. “What I mean is… You don’t have to say it like it’s your first time experience on your virgin mouth or something.”

“What the hell dude!” Sam snorted, choking while trying to hold back his laughter. Dean groaned, rolling his eyes, he didn’t really see what was so funny for Sam.

Still, he didn’t insist. Instead, he stared at his little brother who was trying to hold back his laughter and failing. Smiling widely, showing his dimples. Because of what _he_ had said. Dean couldn’t help it and smiled too, forgetting what was bothering him before.

After a short pause, Dean cleared his throat and spoke again.

“So… then… um…” He tried to sound casual. “How was it?” He asked, just like when they had started the conversation. Sam looked at him, surprised that he still wanted to talk about it. That he was actually… truly asking about how it had felt. And he usually did, of course. Dean was always enthusiastic about knowing the details of his baby brother’s erotic experiences…, which Sam would have wondered if it was a weird thing if he didn’t know it was just because his brother was the biggest pervert he knew. So he was used to Dean wanting to know details and teasing him endlessly but… considering how this whole thing had turned out, Sam was really surprised he was asking about it. Dean noticed Sam’s long pause complete with the surprised look and he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

“What? I’m just… I’m curious.” He said, raising his hands and frowning. “Stop staring like that, you look stupid.”

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling. He then thought back about it, about what he had felt while kissing Peter, about what he could tell Dean.

“It was…” Sam started and paused for a second. “…different.” He said, feeling like that explained it all. That was the thing he remembered the most, how it had been very different from what he had been experiencing with girls. Dean waited, expecting him to elaborate but when he didn’t, he shifted on the couch, looking at Sam again.

“Did you… uh… did you like it?” He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but staring straight into Sam’s eyes, wanting to know his honest answer. Sam thought about it again and shrugged.

“I guess?” Sam said. “I mean, it wasn’t great or amazing or anything unusual, but kisses are usually supposed to feel good, right? So, yeah, I think it was… the same. As everything else.”

He wasn’t lying. Kissing Peter had felt different from kissing Rosy or any other girl, yes. He had noticed the differences and found they were both enjoyable on their own way. But there was nothing special about it either, nothing specific he could tell Dean about. He had felt pretty much the same.

“Huh.” Dean mumbled after a long pause. He seemed lost in thought too and Sam smiled, a little sorry. His brother was probably expecting something interesting but unfortunately he didn’t have anything like that to say and he guessed the conversation was over and they would drop the subject.

But right before he tried to say something else or move or do anything, Dean was suddenly inside Sam’s personal space. He was going to ask Dean what the hell he was doing but when he felt him leaning closer, bringing his face towards Sam, he immediately recognized his intentions and found himself unable to speak. He felt an immediate shiver of excitement just by anticipating what his big brother was going to do, and he immediately closed his eyes.

Dean brought a hand to his cheek and while keeping his eyes closed, he felt Dean’s breath over his mouth. He closed his eyes tighter and his breathing sped up. There was an agonizing pause where Sam could feel Dean’s eyes on him, he could smell his familiar musk and taste his warm breath, and Sam had no idea what his big brother was waiting for, but he didn’t want to risk opening his eyes, so he just waited, feeling his pulse pumping loudly on his ears.

Finally, _finally_ , Dean brought his mouth to Sam’s, pressing his plush and warm lips against his little brother's lightly parted ones, making him shiver helplessly as a reaction to the long anticipation. Dean’s thumb brushed his cheek while he sucked softly on Sam’s bottom lip, nipping at it, sweet and tender, taking his time. Sam was a little impatient and he opened his mouth a little more, silently asking for what he knew was coming, but Dean didn’t went in immediately. Instead, he kept playing with Sam’s lips, kissing them and moving away, shifting his face and going back to kiss them, pulling at his bottom lip before letting it go and then kissing him again, soft, warm, sweet.

Sam was now panting and when Dean’s mouth playfully teased his lips again, he couldn’t stop himself from putting the tip of his tongue out to lick at his big brother’s upper lip. Dean’s breathing got harsher and that was when the hand that was caressing Sam’s cheek moved, going behind his head to tangle on his hair and firmly hold him, while the other one came to rest on Sam’s waist. Dean’s face shifted the angle and he sunk his mouth into his baby brother’s eager one. He held Sam firmly from behind his head and licked inside before sucking on his tongue, hot and overwhelmingly sensual.

Sam felt as if fireworks exploded and were cracking all over his body, his skin, his tingling belly, and he made a pathetic sound that made his cheeks burn with heat. He pressed closer to Dean’s body and his big brother hugged him with his whole arm wrapping around his waist, pressing him against his body. His hands went to hold behind Dean’s back and he shivered while his brother’s tongue caressed inside his mouth, and he enjoyed everything. Dean’s voice, Dean’s mouth and hands, Dean’s shape and smell. Dean, his big brother.

This was different. It really was and Sam couldn’t understand why it was so monumentally different. While losing his breath, he felt how his pulse was growing louder and more desperate and the sounds that they were making were deafening, making him unable to sense anything else, sending pleasant shivers all over his skin, making him grow hot and bothered between the legs. It felt _so good_ Sam would never wonder again why would any girl want to put up with his big brother’s idiocy during the whole night on a date.

They were both panting and moving clumsily against each other and when Sam tried what Dean had just done to him with his lips around his tongue, Dean groaned, fisting Sam’s hair harshly, pulling at it and Sam _moaned_. He was unable to use another word to describe the filthy sound he had made. He wanted more, so much more.

But then Dean pulled away and Sam found himself back into the real world from which he had disappeared the whole time the kiss lasted.

They were panting and their mouths were wet. Sam brought a hand to his lips to wipe it, still a little dazed. He stared into his big brother’s deep green eyes and he hesitated on how to react. After a moment of staring at him, Dean finally smirked.

“Was that ‘the same’ too?” He mumbled, his voice a little rough. The way in which he was smirking, confident and flirty, as if he knew exactly how good he was at this, was one of the hottest things Sam had ever seen; and when he found himself thinking how incredibly attractive and hot his big brother was, he wanted to punch Dean or himself or both.

Instead, he pushed him away and rolled his eyes, groaning annoyedly.

“God, Dean, do you seriously have to make everything about your stupid ego?” Sam groaned and Dean laughed, that playful and light sound he would never admit made him want to smile too.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean said, still grinning. “But answer the question.”

“Fuck off, dude.” Sam groaned. He was making a huge effort in ignoring the crazy hormones running around all over his body and trying to put out the heat that was still making him pant and shiver. He cleared his throat and readjusted his clothes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Come on, Sammy, just say it.”

“Leave me alone, jerk, I was watching a movie before you interrupted me and I actually want to finish it.”

Dean teased him a little more but he didn’t want to push Sam’s patience either, so he finally let it go and they were both ready to settle for the night, but Dean had something to say before that.

“So…” Dean’s voice made Sam know immediately he’d want to punch him even before he finished talking. “…looks like Sammy likes to be kissed-…”

“Dean, I swear to God-…”

“…-like the sweet, lovely lady he is.” Dean cooed, unable to hide the huge teasing smile plastered all over his face and Sam rolled his eyes so bad he could’ve lost them behind his head, groaning loud and long. Dean laughed out loud, almost triumphantly. This was his privilege as a big brother, it was mandatory for him to take advantage of it.

“Oh my God.” Sam groaned at Dean’s laughter. “You’re such an idiot.”

Sam should have known the next few weeks his brother would make sure to tease him until he was a step away from murdering him on his sleep.

Nothing new on their completely normal brotherly relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I had fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always welcome, they make me really happy!!


End file.
